1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 3-(4- or 5-substituted thiazol-2-oxy)-propane derivatives and 4'- or 5'-substituted thiazol-2-oxymethylene-oxazolidine derivatives and to methods of preparing such compounds. In a further aspect this invention relates to 1-amino-3-(4- or 5-substituted thiazol-2-oxy)-2-propanol and 1-(substituted amino)- and/or 4'- or 5 '-substituted thiazole derivatives thereof and to methods of preparing such compounds. In a still further aspect this invention relates to 3-(4- or 5-substituted thiazol-2-oxy)-1,2-epoxypropane derivatives and to methods of preparing and using such compounds. In another aspect this invention relates to 4'- or 5'-substituted thiazol-2'-oxy-methylene-oxazolidine derivatives thereof and to methods of preparing and using compounds. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the 1-amino-3-(4- or 5-substituted thiazol-2-oxy)-2-propanol and derivatives, of the invention, and/or the 4'- or 5'-substituted thiazol-2-oxy-methylene oxazolidine and derivatives, of the invention, and to methods of applying such compositions for the treatment of mammals.
2. THE PRIOR ART
At the present time, the compound frequently used in the United States for the treatment of several cardiac arrhythmias is propranolol (i.e. 1-(isopropylamino) -3-(1-naphthyloxy)-2-propanol). This compound primarily achieves its therapeutic action by blocking cardiac .beta.-adrenergic receptor sites and is a general .beta.-adrenergic blocker which blocks the peripheral .beta.-adrenergic receptor sites, such as those in the lung, as well as the .beta.-adrenergic receptor sites in the heart. Propranolol is contraindicated in patients who suffer from asthma or chronic obstructive lung disease, because following its administration to such patients, an increase in airway resistance and bronchial constriction has been observed. Accordingly, I have now discovered potent cardiac selective .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents which are effective for the treatment or palliation of cardiac arrythmias, and which further can safely be used by patients suffering from asthma or chronic obstructive lung disease. The compounds are further effective for the treatment or palliation of angina pectoris and again can be safely applied to patients who also suffer from asthma or chronic lung disease.